Devour You
by TakeSomethingLiterally
Summary: From Majisuka Gakuen 3. Annin and Nobunaga finally have a use for the couch after a few cuts and bruises. Contains smut.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy my first (semi?) smut ever**

* * *

Rough hands pushed another body against a wall, muscles tensing and breaths mixing with one another, which created a wild mood in the already fogged-up room. The curtains surrounding the tiny windows were down and no one could be seen or heard except for the two entities struggling on the far side of the place. The first person, smaller but more serious and stern, was the one pinned against the cold concrete. She tried to fight against the submission, even if she knew it was useless at that point. There was no way to get out of the second person's grasp when she had that lustful gleam in her eyes. The second person was taller and more ferocious. She was determined to take the lead until the end, her smirk never fading from her features as she fought to keep her pray in place.

"Nuh-uh," Nobunaga whispered as she let heavy breaths tickle Annin's ears. The leader of Team Mongoose would not accept defeat that easily, though. She never did. Pushing Nobunaga away from her, Annin quickly jumped on the couch and tried to land a punch on her rival. Nobunaga ducked and grabbed Annin's fist and arm, spinning her around and smashing her against the other wall. With her legs, Nobunaga kept Annin locked firmly in place. She blinked for a moment, trying to recover from the sudden outburst of her pray, but quickly regained composure.

"You're getting tougher," Nobunaga chuckled near Annin's left ear. Both girls were tired momentarily, so the only sounds that could be heard for a couple of seconds were heavy pants.

"…go"

"What was that?" Nobunaga asked.

"Let me go," Annin swallowed, still sweating. It wasn't a demand, it was just an affirmative.

"Ah, don't tell me you've already given up. Come on Anna, you're better than that."

Anna. Only Nobunaga would ever call Annin by her real name, and this ticked her off absurdly. With a new attempt at recovery, Annin shoved her backs against her rival's front, but with no success. She was still stuck against that darned wall.

"You're…" Nobunaga let out a laugh. "You're pretty fierce today."

And with that, Nobunaga finally released her pray. Annin crouched and rubbed her arm with one hand. _Damn, that hurt pretty badly._ But she quickly got on her feet again, determined not to show any signs of physical weakness. The taller girls stared at her for a couple of seconds then lazily turned and walked towards the couch. Team Mongoose's couch. Annin's own personal throne. Obviously, nobody mentioned that to Nobunaga, as she threw herself on it like it was nobody's business.

"It's a nice view from here," Nobunaga smirked, looking around the room.

"Get off."

"Make me," Nobunaga rolled her eyes, staring at Annin amused. Her grin widened when the girl approached her and tugged on her uniform. Without a second thought, Nobunaga grabbed Annin's arm and pulled her down, managing to get on top of her.

"You're distracted today, what's going on," Team Habu's leader asked, her lips merely inches from Annin's. She had a serious expression this time, as if she was a concerned friend instead of a playful enemy. Annin didn't even bother trying to fight against the girl's grip. She only sighed and closed her eyes for a second, feeling everything around her: The intense stare of her rival on her lips, the rhythm of their heartbeat, the weight of another body pressing against her own. Then she finally opened her eyes and stared right into Nobunaga's mismatched gaze.

"You're distracting me. A lot."

Nobunaga frowned, but quickly opened a wicked smile.

"Ehh~? Did I do anything particularly distracting?"

Annin swallowed hard. "Your eyes. They are gleaming. I can't concentrate when it's clear you don't wanna fight me. You wan—"

"I want to devour you," Nobunaga interrupted. Her voice and aura changed completely at this point. Her lustful gaze was now in full mode, not that she was making any attempts at hiding it earlier. Her eyes went down, tracing Annin's jaw line and neck, then back up, stopping on her lips once more. Her half-opened mouth said enough. Annin's body suddenly became very hot and she became very aware of her surroundings.

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for," She breathed out, bringing a hand to the back of Nobunaga's neck then pulling her down. Their lips crashed in the most awkward way, tongues getting in touch with one another for the very first time, noses getting in the way. Everything became fuzzy on Annin's mind. She had never experienced such a feeling before, such desire for someone. Maybe that's what happened when you spent years of your life in a prison away from loving human contact. It was intoxicating and she wanted more.

Annin's hand massaged Nobunaga's scalp as she deepened the kiss, a move that would soon prove to be a very dangerous one. Nobunaga's instincts were absolutely turned on. She wasn't rationally thinking anymore, she was simply a huge ball of pure ecstasy. As their mouths moved, Nobunaga found an opening to bite Annin's lower lip, causing a moan to come out of the girl's mouth.

"Oh, wow," Nobunaga panted, diving in for another kiss.

Annin managed to take a quick breath in between the heated battle that was going on in their mouths. She brought another hand to her rival's messy black hair, pulling it towards herself. Nothing would ever be as good as this feeling right now. She didn't want it to end.

But to her surprise, there _was_ something better. Nobunaga left her mouth and started to attack her neck with small and soft bites, getting harder at each turn. It didn't particularly hurt; it just tickled for a while. But soon the sensation went from unfamiliar to pleasurable.

"Low…"

"Wha…?"

"Lower," Annin panted. She could barely form a word, that was pathetic.

"If we rush things…" Another bite, "…is no fun, right?"

Dammit, she was good. Annin didn't want to admit, but Nobunaga was driving her crazy, and they had barely started. She hated to even think about it, but submitting herself to this kind of situation wasn't that bad.

Ah fuck it, she _wanted_ Nobunaga to be in control. Annin always knew that she was the weaker one in their endless rivalry. That didn't mean that she was weak, not at _all_. Annin could endure hours of endless pain for the sake of her team without saying a word. But when it came to passion and wildness, there was simply no one who could beat Nobunaga. And both of them knew that ever since the beginning. The only reason Team Habu hadn't won the feud between their teams up until now was because Nobunaga and Annin had this silent agreement between them. This secret pleasure in fighting became a lustful desire, and both of them simply loved it. So they promised to never win, or lose, this way they wouldn't need to stop it. It was an addiction.

Another moan escaped from Annin's lips as she felt one of Nobunaga's knees hit her thighs. Now she was just teasing. Desperately to move the bothersome body part from that place, Annin tried to bring her hand down to Nobunaga's legs, but as soon as she started moving the short-haired wild beast grabbed her wrist.

"Don't even think about it."

"Then m… move," Annin gasped, but her plead was rewarded with another heated kiss. Nobunaga's tongue massaged hers in a way she could not even begin to explain. And as if that wasn't enough, she finally felt some movement on the mentioned area.

"Fuck," Annin panted, bringing her hips forward in a reflex. Nobunaga only grinned into the kiss, but didn't stop for a second. She picked up her pace with her knee, one of her hands buried into Annin's scalp and the other cupping her cheek, her thumb drawing invisible lines on the girl's jaw. Annin couldn't even move anymore. Her hands gripped the sofa's cushion underneath; her finger's junctures became white. Nobunaga moved her mouth downwards again, licking her way down and stopping on Annin's cleavage to suck on it. The funny thing, Annin noticed, was that during her attack, Nobunaga hadn't tried to remove any piece of clothing from her. She only kissed and touched the already exposed areas of skin.

She would need to ask her about that once they were finished. But for now she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Ahh—" Annin felt a jolt of electricity go through her spine. Nobunaga had hit a particularly sensitive spot there. The Snake stopped sucking on her pray's skin and smirked.

"Gotcha."

Breathing heavily Annin just bucked her hips forward and Nobunaga decided to just give her what she wanted. She replaced her knee with a free hand and moved fast and steadily. The Mongoose closed her eyes and moaned freely, bringing her arms together behind Nobunaga's back in a tight hug. It wouldn't take long now, she could feel it.

"You do realize… that I can stop right here… and leave you to your misery," Nobunaga whispered near Annin's right ear as she moved, still smirking. "I control you now. Does that mean that I've won?"

Annin could barely focus at this point, but the words that came out of her rival's mouth bugged her. She managed to open her eyes and untie her hands from behind Nobunaga's backs. Putting a free palm on Nobunaga's neck, she swallowed.

"You've won… a long time ago…" And with this, Annin brought her down for a last kiss, before an explosion of pleasure made her mind go numb.

She had been defeated.

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

Tired from their recent activity on the couch, both leaders were now giving themselves a fair rest. Their positions had changed though, with Annin now lying on top of Nobunaga's body. In other occasions, Annin would have taken advantage of this situation, maybe smirking and giving a small speech on how she finally had Team Habu where she wanted. But now she didn't have the strength to actually do anything. Besides, Nobunaga was the one who had positioned them this way. Her muscles were tense after spending too much time moving her arms back and forth, so she simply wanted to relax for now.

"Does what hurt?" Nobunaga asked, regarding Annin's previous question. She was playing with the girl's hair lazily, and a thin grin painted her lips.

Annin stared at her for a moment before bringing one hand to her rival's face. With her index finger, she softly traced Nobunaga's double scars that surrounded her left eye.

"These."

Nobunaga's smile hesitated a little. She closed her eyes, feeling Annin's touch.

"Not anymore."

"I really messed you up, didn't I?"

Nobunaga smirked. "That fight was great."

Annin chuckled, placing her arm back in the comforting position and resting her head on the crook of Nobunaga's neck. She closed her eyes, remembering the day she gave the girl those scars. It had been a huge fight and they were both in the worst possible mood. Annin had never felt such anger towards someone before, and now, recollecting those memories, she didn't even remember the reason behind it. All she did remember was looking up and seeing Nobunaga's left eye completely covered in blood. It was also the first time she'd seen the girl panic.

"It kind of sucks, though," Nobunaga continued. "I miss my depth perception."

Annin sighed. She hated to remember that day. For some reason it felt like she cheated to win, even though it had been an accident.

"I never meant to blind you. I'm so—"

"Don't you dare apologize," Nobunaga said. "All battle scars are sacred."

With a frown, Annin bobbled her head up to face the girl underneath her. She had a playful smile on her lips, the same smile that made Annin's heart skip a beat whenever she showed it. There were no traces of sorrow or hatred in her features. It was almost like they were friends.

"You're unbelievable," Annin breathed out. Nobunaga only chuckled and lifted her head up to give a quick peck on her lips.

"I've learned to believe in anything."


End file.
